Ground
}} |Guraundo}} is a power used by Drole of the Ten Commandments. Description Ground appears to be identical to the Giant Clan's standard power, Creation. How it differs from Creation is not yet known. Like Creation, it allows him to manipulate the earth, and gives him a deep connection with nature. Drole has also been shown to use Ground in concert with his sacred dance, the combination of which allows him to gradually increase his power and connection with nature, and even cancel out the abilities of the basic Creation power used by his fellow clansmen. Techniques * |Giganto Gantoretto|literally meaning "Gauntlet of the Giant God"}}: Drole clasps his hands together then outstretches his arms to summon two giant stone hands from the earth. ** |Giganto Enburesu|literally meaning "Embrace of the Giant God"}}: Drole whirls his hands in a circular motion before clasping them together tightly. The colossal stone hands are similarly clasped together and trap any unlucky enough to be caught within. * |Senpan-jutsu|literally meaning "Divining Bowl Technique"}}: Drole performs a series of gestures with his arms to summon a number of levitating platforms from the earth. * |Dorōru Gōremu|literally meaning "Earth Doll"}}: Drole crafts a golem in his likeness out of the earth. He can increase the strength of the golem by channeling magic into it. * |Giga Kurasshu|literally meaning "Crushing Wave"}}: Drole extends his arms, imploding the ground beneath his opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which he uses to home in and assault his target. It is the same attack Matrona used on Galan but on a much larger scale. ** |Giga Fōru|literally meaning "Falling Mountain"}}: Drole crashes all of the earth he raised with "Giga Crush" onto his opponent with the force of a meteor. * |Hebī Metaru}}: Drole converts his entire body into metal which is capable of withstanding Meliodas' Kami Chigiri. It is said he can make himself as hard as diamond. * |Giga Pikku|literally meaning "Earth Hammerhead"}}: Drole raises a specific point of earth that he converts into diamond, to impale his opponent. * |Giga Rokku|literally meaning "Binding Lock"}}: Drole creates several earthy hands to retain his target. * |Gaia Fōmu|literally meaning "Earth Armor"}}: Drole raises his hand to form an earth armor but Zeldris sealed his magic power before it could happen, so its appearance and effects remains unknown. Combined Techniques * オルドーラ|Gōgi "Kō-ju Orudōra"|literally meaning "Ore Tree Orudora"}}: A combined technique in which Drole and Gloxinia create a large tower combining minerals and plant DNA in which they lock their target. It is fire resistant and possesses regenerative abilities and a high elasticity capable of withstanding great pressure. The incredible elastic property allows it to detain Chandler, the highest-ranking demon, in his true form though temporarily. Gallery Manga= Drole sculpting the battlefield.png|Drole creating the battlefield with Gigant Gauntlet Drole using Senpan-jutsu.png|Drole using Senpan-jutsu on the participants of the Great Fight Festival Clay Doll and Flower Doll.png|Drole creating a Clay Doll of himself Drole using Giga Crush.png|Drole using Giga Crush to attack Meliodas Drole using Giga Fall.png|Drole uses Giga Fall against Meliodas Drole using Heavy Metal.png|Drole using Heavy Metal Drole using Giga Pick.png|Drole using Giga Pick Drole using Giga Lock.png|Drole using Giga Lock |-| Anime= Drole sculpting the battlefield Anime.png|'Gigant Gauntlet' Drole using Senpan Jutsu Anime.png|'Senpan-jutsu' Drole using Gigant Embrace Anime.png|'Giga Embrace' Drole using Giga Crush Anime.png|'Giga Crush' Drole using Giga Fall Anime.png|'Giga Fall' Drole using Heavy Metal Anime.png|'Heavy Metal' Drole using Giga Pick Anime.png|'Giga Pick' |-| Animated GIFs= Drole using Gigant Gauntlet.gif|Giant Gauntlet Drole Golem & Gloxinia Servant.gif|Golem creation Drole using Giga Crush.gif|Giga Crush Drole using Giga Fall.gif|Giga Fall Drole using Heavy Metal.gif|Heavy Metal Drole using Giga Pick.gif|Giga Pick Giga Lock.gif|Giga Lock References }} Navigation es:Ground Category:Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities